


The Mirkwood Business

by Locastil



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Cumbersmaug, M/M, Smauglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locastil/pseuds/Locastil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo works for a major corporation as Thranduil, the CEO's, secretary. Bilbo also happens to be dating said CEO and a frisky dragon. What happens at work, stays at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirkwood Business

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Hobbit or any characters affiliated.

Company AU

"Mr. Thranduil, Mr. Thorin is here from The Dwarven Company with the papers for the mineral outsourcing agreement." Bilbo said, knocking on the door gently.

There was a grunt before Thranduil called through the door, "Very well Bilbo, please send him in!" 

Bilbo frowned at the sound of Thranduil's strained voice, but shrugged, letting the dwarf in the office. Thorin nodded at Bilbo before walking in the room. 

There was a big brown desk in the middle, towards the back of the room. At the desk sat a tall, pale haired man with bright blue eyes. The man was sitting with his back straight, but his posture looked a little strained. The man waved Thorin closer.

"I take it the papers are fairly typical?" Thranduil said as Thorin laid them on the desk. 

Thorin nodded, "It is practically everything that was discussed in the meeting last week, but you may want to read through them just in case." 

Thranduil grunted again, seeming to wiggle in his seat a bit, waving a hand to dismiss Thorin's concern as he quickly signed through all the papers. Thorin's eyes widened as Thranduil handed the papers back to Thorin. 

"Anything else?" Thranduil asked, folding his hands and clenching his fingers rightly together. 

Thorin shook his head, "No sir....Thank you. I will have a copy sent to you as soon as we look back over it all." 

Thranduil nodded and waved Thorin out. Thorin left the room with a frown and confused expression. Bilbo waved at Thorin as he left the building. "Have a good day!" 

He stomped back to Thranduil's office. "I can't believe you two!" 

Thranduil groaned and shuddered, before he slouched into his seat. His seat rolled backed and Bilbo's dragon boyfriend crawled out from under the desk. 

Smaug smirked and wiped his mouth clean. "I told you that dwarf wouldn't know."

Bilbo sighed, rolling his eyes, and wondering why he dated these two.


End file.
